


Busted

by shelley (jedi_penguin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith can never get anything past Buffy. She isn’t sure she wants to anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjcallipygian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hjcallipygian).



> hjcallipygian asked me to write a fic for him with the line: "It's a sad state of affairs when your girlfriend abducts your favorite pair of underpants." _Voila_

“And just where do you think **you’re** going?”

“Uh, just going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.”

“The bath--?” Buffy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why would you do that?”

Faith shuffled her feet uncomfortably. “I just wanted, I don’t know, maybe a little privacy?”

“Privacy? Uh-uh. I don’t believe it. You’re hiding something.”

“Is it so difficult to believe that I might like a little change? That I don’t enjoy giving you a show every damn night?”

“Yes,” Buffy said firmly. “You’re the biggest exhibitionist I’ve ever met.” She sat up in bed and nailed Faith with a commanding glare. “Strip. Right here and now.”

“Fine,” Faith huffed. She started to unbutton her blouse quickly and efficiently, but she couldn’t keep it up under Buffy’s appreciative gaze. She slowed her movements down and began to sway to music that only she could hear, transforming the simple act of removing her shirt into a major production.

Buffy was right, of course. Faith loved to show off her body. She always had, but it was just so much better now that she had an audience of one. Buffy’s undivided attention was all she had ever wanted from the very first time she had met the other Slayer.

By the time Faith began peeling off her leather pants, she was totally lost in her seductive dance. In fact, she had completely forgotten why she had originally tried to hide from her lover. A strangled noise from the bed reminded her, however.

“What? Faith! Are those mine?”

Knowing it was useless, Faith tried to bluff it out anyway. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“They are! Those are my brand-new silk panties! They cost me a fortune. What do you think you’re doing with them?”

“I just wanted to feel close to you during the day.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious, B. The thought of wearing something that smelled like you—“

“ **Bullshit**! Faith, I haven’t even had a chance to wear them yet!"

“Well,” Faith offered lamely, “Maybe you’d like them to smell like me when you do wear them?”

“It's a sad state of affairs when your girlfriend abducts your favorite pair of underpants. So why don’t you tell me what you’re doing with them.” Faith started to say something, but Buffy ran right over her. “The truth, this time.”

“I don’t have any of my own,” she said quietly.

“That’s just not true,” Buffy objected. “Everyone got a full wardrobe, courtesy of the Watcher’s Council, after the Hellmouth closed. I **know** you’re well stocked.”

“ **Was** well stocked,” Faith corrected. “I **was** well stocked.”

“What happened?” Buffy asked with easy concern.

“Laundry disaster.”

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“I don’t know if you know this, but before we moved in together I always pushed my chores off on the baby Slayers.”

Buffy’s mouth twitched with a barely concealed smile. “Yeah, I heard about that.”

“I’ve adjusted to the other chores over the past couple of weeks, but I’ve been putting off taking my turn with the laundry because it’s pretty different doing it for two people than it is for two hundred. Also, prison outfits aren’t exactly chiffon.”

“Let me guess,” Buffy giggled. “You threw everything together and none of it went on delicate?”

Faith nodded ruefully. “All my underwear is either shredded, shrunk, or pink. And you know I don’t do pink…”

This was too much for Buffy and she burst into laughter. She looked so adorable giggling that Faith couldn’t help joining her. A moment later, however, she was laughing alone.

“When you said, ‘doing laundry for two people,’ you didn’t really mean it, did you?” Buffy asked suspiciously. “None of my clothes were included in your ‘laundry disaster,’ were they?”

“Um—“

“I didn’t see my red cardigan in my drawer this morning,” Buffy said with dangerous flatness. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Uh—“

“My black silk blouse with the tie in the back?” Faith gave her a sickly smile. “I’m going to kill you. I’m really and truly going to kill you.”

“Now B—“

“No, I’m serious. You’re a dead woman.”

“C’mon, B. You know I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“First I’m going to drive a stake through your heart and then I’m going to cut you into a million pieces with my scythe and then I’m going to dance on your remains. After that I’m going to feed you to silk worms who can get to work replacing the blouse you just destroyed.”

Faith fought back a smile. “Surely you can think of a better punishment than that.”

“I don’t see how. You don’t have any clothes of your own left to trash.”

Faith slithered out of the controversial panties and purred, “Oh, I don’t know, B. You’re pretty good at the whole thinking thing.” She turned, so that her ass was prominently displayed. “Doesn’t **anything** occur to you?”

Buffy smiled lecherously. “Assume the position,” she ordered.

As the first smack came down on Faith’s ass, she decided that she needed to be in charge of the laundry far, far more often.


End file.
